Lady of Change
by Be'Jammin
Summary: Hello, this fic is dealing with something terribly evil. So evil that I'm not telling you it's name. But, what I can is that it infects one of the Scouts and the only thing that can stop this evil is a different type of hero and a daemon of this evil.


A/N this is the start for a major cross over with a fantasy game that I play. It may be confusing and I may get some flak from making one of the Scouts go bad. And yes I will be using dub because it's easier than trying to sort out the Japanese names for me. But enjoy it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Warhammer  
  
This was one of the strangest dreams she ever had. She couldn't explain what it was, just a swirling blackness and red, in a vortex. She then noticed that she wasn't the only one in the void. It was a shrew-like man, dressed in bright purple robes, and wearing half-moon spectacles. There was also a symbol on his forehead that resembled that of the Moon Kingdom, but it was different, darker with evil radiating from it. After a few minutes of silence then man started to talk.  
  
"I watch you. I see the hatred in your eyes, well hidden behind courtly graces. I listen. I know the terrible darkness that hides behind your well rehearsed lies. I wait for you at the edge of sanity. I taste the pain in your mind, the yearning to end this charade. I make my home in the darkest pits of your soul. In the shadows I bide my time. I patiently wait for you to open your eyes and realize that it is by my will alone that you draw breath. For I am Tzeentch and you are my puppet who dances to my tune." The man said, followed by a dark, hollow laugh. This caused her to cringe, as he was correct, she had dark thoughts, but who didn't? No, it was what her thoughts were that was wrong. And this man knew all of them.  
  
"Oh yes, when you realize that, you will become mine. But do not worry, the rewards of serving the God of Change are great. In return for your services, this world will be yours. Soon, that is when you will be mine. My servant, my slave, my princess." Tzeentch said, right as he disappeared as the dream ended.  
  
Amy Mizuno awoke with a start. The dream, it felt so real it was scary. Maybe it was just her conscience messing with her, but that thought went ka- plunk as she heard that same hollow laughing of that dark man. She knew she had to discuss this with someone immediately. And the only one who came to mind was Trista Meioh, Sailor Pluto. And that was exactly what she was going to do.  
  
"Now why do you think that your dream could affect anything?" Trista asked. She was slightly upset about being called from her post at the Time Gate, but Amy said it was important.  
  
"Well, he knew my secrets. This man who calls himself Tzeentch, knew every dark thought that I had." Amy said. But something odd happened when she mentioned that name. Trista's face went blank and her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Are you sure that was his name?" She asked. Amy nodded in response. Trista then said some things that Amy couldn't understand and turned to her.  
  
"Remember when we faced Galaxia? How she was possessed by Chaos? He named himself after that great power. That man in your dreams was the Great Conspirator, one of the four Greater Powers. This is very bad, very bad indeed." Trista said. And when she was finished, a burst of fire lit up the room. When it cleared, a monster stood there. It was a lanky, pale pink thing with wings. It's head was on it's shoulders as it had no neck and it's hands were disproportioned to it's arms.  
  
"Ah, Miztrez Plu-toh! How may of serviz be I? Who be thizz liddle cra- ture, Miztrez?" it asked in a voice that was not human.  
  
"Are`iyfao`loae, can you still sense the Changer of Ways in people?" Trista asked this thing.  
  
"Why of corz Miztrez. Never lossst the abilty did I. Who iz the one who the Lord of Change haz found?" Are`iyfao`loae said. Trista nodded towards Amy and Are`iyfao`loae looked at her.  
  
"Well, you in luck child. At leaz it not Nurgle." Are`iyfao`loae said, as Trista winced at the word Nurgle. Then he disappeared in an eruption of flame.  
  
"Damn that daemon. Damn him and his kind." Trista said as she looked at Amy with a look of fear, hate, and disgust. She knew that when the Great Conspirator was involved, nothing was what it seemed.  
  
Yeah, I know. I shouldn't make a Scout evil. Clichéd, right? Well fooey on all of ya, I'll right what I want to right. And this Chaos is big bad news, don't matter what they have or what powers they wield, because Tzeentch is the Chaos God of Time, Change, Magic and to a lesser extent Hope. And he is really evil. But tell me what you think if you would please, maybe I will continue this. And if I'm in a good mood and if you like it, I'll bring in the Bloated One, the Blood God, and the Prince of Chaos, well maybe. 


End file.
